Snow
by Hikari Marvell
Summary: Recordó lo que hace un momento había leído, el mismo se encargó de alejarla. Su corazón ya no le pertenecía; su corazón ya no era de él. ¿Quién lo diría? Quién diría que aquellos cálidos sentimientos fuesen ahora destinados nada más y nada menos que a Sasuke Uchiha. -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 0: Preview

**Género:** Romance, friendship, acción.  
 **Pareja:** NaruHinaSasu (SasuHina)

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto (Kishitroll). La historia es completamente invención mía.

-Hablan-  
 _-Pensamientos-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Recuerdo ese día  
Como la nieve que bailaba en el cielo nocturno  
comenzaba a caer de nuevo_

 _Tú siempre estabas  
mirando sólo hacia adelante  
Y parecía como si  
fueras a irte a algún lugar lejano_

 _Mis sentimientos  
no te alcanzarán  
Y tú ni siquiera te das cuenta de ellos_

 _He estado suspirando por ti  
Por tantos inviernos  
que ni siquiera puedo contarlos_

 _No es correspondido, y no se ha cumplido  
Pero aún estoy enamorada de ti. Y este amor nunca tendrá fin  
Incluso si es doloroso  
mi corazón no se congelará_

 _Para ti  
Las cosas importantes  
son todas iguales  
Así que yo soy así de importante para ti_

 _Si eso se trasformará en tu felicidad  
Yo te enviaré con una sonrisa,  
esa es la última cosa que puedo hacer."_

No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero las lágrimas se encontraban brotando sin cesar de sus ojos.

-Hinata…- susurró para sí mismo con voz quebrantable.

Dobló el papel que yacía en sus manos, y con sumo cuidado lo colocó dentro de aquel sobre que hace un momento había encontrado. Lo guardó adentro de su mochila y una vez hecho esto, se puso esta última sobre su espalda. Con ayuda de sus manos se limpió el rastro de gotas que aún quedaban sobre su rostro, se puso de pie y emprendió su caminata hacia donde se encontraba el resto de su equipo de misión.

Debía darse prisa, se había retrasado y no quería tener problemas con Shikamaru o el resto. Comenzó a acelerar el paso, brincando de rama en rama sobre los árboles, cuidando de no resbalar y caerse, puesto que era la época en la que nevaba y estos eran cubiertos por la blanca y fría nieve que caía del cielo. Mirando a su alrededor, buscaba algún río de agua dulce con el cual satisfacer la sed de sus compañeros.

-" _Naruto-kun_ "- Y la imagen de aquella ojiperla comenzó a azotar su mente -" _Porque te amo_ "- Debía hacer algo, ¡lo que sea!, definitivamente no dejaría las cosas así simplemente, no **la** dejaría ir, no ahora que había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos, no ahora que por fin lo había comprendido, no ahora que…

Se detuvo en seco, sintió que el aire le faltaba, se llevó una mano a la altura de su pecho, una punzada fue lo que sintió, una punzada que nunca antes había sentido ¿por qué se sentía así? La respuesta era muy obvia, había encontrado el río, y junto con este, había encontrado lo que no quería ver, lo que él mismo sin darse cuenta había provocado.

" _Mis sentimientos  
no te alcanzarán  
Y tú ni siquiera te das cuenta de ellos"  
…_

" _Para ti  
Las cosas importantes  
son todas iguales  
Así que yo soy así de importante para ti"_

Recordó lo que hace un momento había leído, él mismo se encargó de alejarla de él, su corazón ya no le pertenecía, su corazón ya no era de él. Su amor, su cariño, su calidez, todo ello ya no era de él, _tal vez nunca lo fue_ , sea como sea, todo ello le pertenecía ahora a alguien más ¿quién lo diría? quién diría que aquellos cálidos sentimientos fuesen destinados nada más y nada menos que a _**Sasuke Uchiha**_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Marvell:**

Bueno bueno, esta es mi primera historia, durante mucho tiempo solo había estado leyendo fanfics *-* pero creo que llegó la hora de sumarme a los escritores. Espero que les agrade este fanfic NaruHinaSasu, denle una oportunidad y dejen rw por favor, me haría muy feliz ver sus comentarios y ver en qué puedo mejorar :3

Para la historia me he inspirado en la canción de Hinata "Fuyu no Owari ni". Sin más, me despido de ustedes gente bonita ;)


	2. Chapter 1

**Género:** Romance, friendship, acción.

 **Pareja:** NaruHinaSasu (SasuHina)

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto (Kishitroll). La historia es completamente invención mía.

-Hablan-  
- _"Recuerdos"_ -  
- _Pensamientos_ -

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nieve, nieve y más nieve era lo que se podía observar no solo por toda Konoha, sino por todo el país del fuego y alguno que otro vecino de este. Era una vista maravillosa y una época agradable para todos los habitantes de aquel sitio. Hacía dos años que la cuarta guerra ninja había terminado y la gente podía vivir en paz y tranquilidad, incluso los shinobis podían darse el pequeño lujo de descansar y disfrutar de sus seres queridos como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Gracias a la alianzas que se formaron, las pequeñas guerras, ataques, conspiraciones y demás habían terminado, así mismo la cantidad de criminales, ninjas renegados y organizaciones con fines de lucro habían disminuido considerablemente, por ello las misiones peligrosas eran cada vez menos y los shinobis de todo el mundo podían darse el tiempo de disfrutar más allá de la vida de un ninja. La conexión que ahora tenía cada habitante de cada país se había vuelto fuerte y los mantenía unidos como uno solo, conexión que se dio gracias a nuestro héroe de ojos azules, Naruto Uzumaki.

-¡Ahí está! ¡es él! ¡Naruto-sempai!- fue lo que se escuchó provenir de un grupo de chicas que corrían en dirección a donde se encontraba el susodicho -¡Naruto-sempai! ¡por aquí! ¡mire!

-¿Ah? Oh, son ustedes- Naruto quien se encontraba de pie en las puertas de Konoha, les respondía mientras añadía como siempre su gran sonrisa, inconsciente de lo que causaba en aquellas chicas, en aquellas fans.

-Acepte nuestros regalos por favor- cajas de todos los tamaños, osos, e incluso bentos fue lo que se podía observar en las manos extendidas de aquel grupo de chicas.

-Um, gracias, son muy amables- otra sonrisa se reflejó en aquel cálido rostro de ojos azules.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!, ¡Naruto-sempai es tan genial!- y fue así como se marcharon, repitiendo frases como ésta una y otra vez, no sin antes haber dejado los regalos en el suelo, era una gran montaña de regalos.

-Rayos, que problemático, Naruto no sé cómo puedes soportar esto todos los días- Shikamaru quien se encontraba a un lado de Naruto había pasado desapercibido.

-¿Eh? No sé a qué te refieres- Era cierto que no tenía idea de lo que causaba en todas las chicas al aceptar sus obsequios, y lo que causaba con las personas a su alrededor.

Así era con todos, cualquiera que estuviese con Naruto quedaba en el olvido, no solo para aquellas fans, sino para cualquier habitante de la aldea, del país y del mundo ninja. No existía quien no conociera al héroe de la cuarta guerra shinobi. Una pequeña sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro de Shikamaru, se sentía muy feliz de que su amigo ya no era tratado como un demonio, la gente lo quería, respetaba y admiraba como con nadie más lo habían hecho, podría asegurar que incluso entre las chicas había conseguido más popularidad que la que Sasuke tuvo alguna vez, pero ¿cómo culparlas? Naruto estaba en su mejor forma, se había cortado el cabello, había cambiado su vestimenta, era el hombre más fuerte de todo el mundo, y desprendía una calidez inigualable. Sí, era el hombre perfecto, pero más que nada, era **su amigo** y eso lo llenaba de una felicidad inexplicable.

-¡Ya viene!- los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de un brillo radiante, Shikamaru sabía muy bien a lo que se refería.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Oye, Hinata... ¡Hey Hinata! ¡Hinata!

-¡Ah!- salió de su transe y caminó hacia donde se encontraba la persona que desde hace unos minutos la estaba llamando –Lo siento Kiba-kun, yo…

-No te preocupes- colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la ojiperla, alborotándole el cabello, bridándole una gran sonrisa que solo a ella le dedica –Vamos, Shino y los otros deben estar esperándonos.

-Sí- sonrió cálidamente y emprendió el paso junto a su amigo hacía el centro de Konoha. Más que amigo, para ella Kiba era su hermano mayor, y daba gracias a la vida el poder tener al alguien como él y como el equipo 8 a su lado.

Kiba sabía muy bien por qué Hinata se había quedado unos pasos detrás de él. Hace unos momentos habían pasado a lado de un grupo de chicas que no dejaban de murmurar acerca de lo grandioso que era Naruto, sobre cómo confesar su amor por éste, lo guapo que se ve, cómo planear enamorarlo, y la manera en que les dedicaba su hermosa sonrisa. Hinata no era una persona celosa, y ciertamente escuchar lo que las chicas comentaban sobre Naruto nunca le había dado importancia, no hasta que escuchó la última frase –" _Naruto-sempai es tan amable, siempre dedicándonos su hermosa sonrisa, ¡solo para nosotras!"_ \- Fue en ese momento cuando la Hyuuga pensó, si tal vez, aquello que consideraba especial, aquello que la había salvado, aquello de lo que se había "enamorado" ya no era tan especial como creía. No, el problema era que ella ya no era la única a quien esa sonrisa había salvado, se preguntaba si tal vez solo era como una de esas chicas más, pues así era como se sentía en ese momento, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ello.

-Llegamos- soltó Kiba con voz triunfante al instante en que entraban al lugar donde se encontraban el resto de sus amigos: Shino, Chouji, Ino, Tenten, Rock lee, Sakura y Sai, sentados sobre sillones, alrededor de una gran mesa llena de banquetes. Aquel sitio a pesar de ser un restaurante era un lugar cómodo para descansar, pues el aire que se aspiraba era meramente tranquilidad, y los adornos de éste le daban un toque mágico, los ventanales eran tan gigantes que casi cubrían por completo las paredes, en cada esquina habían largas plantas cubiertas por pequeñas luces y en el centro yacía un gran árbol navideño color blanco, con distintos adornos rojos y luces doradas, perfecto para esta época. Ciertamente Konoha se había remodelado, los locales, casas, departamentos, centros comerciales, todo en ella se había remodelado después de los acontecimientos de hace dos años.

-Bien, ahora que Kiba y Hinata han llegado, llegó la hora de comer- con una gran sonrisa hambrienta, Chouji tomó tres pedazos de chuleta listo para colocarlos dentro de su boca, hasta que… un golpe de Ino en la cabeza lo detuvo.

-¡No seas un aborasado Chouji! ¡Te estabas comiendo mi pedazo de chuleta!

-Pero Ino, dijiste que hoy no comerías tanto para no quedar igual de gorda que Sakura.

-¡¿Qué?!- con un puño amenazante Sakura dirigía la mirada hacía su rubia amiga- ¡Ino puerca!

-Lo que escuchaste, frentona.

-Vamos chicas, tranquilícense, no queremos que la comida pague el precio.

-¡Tu cállate Chouji!- soltaron al unísono ambas amigas.

Una risilla provino de Hinata al mismo tiempo en que ella y Kiba se sentaban a lado de sus amigos, listos para comenzar a celebrar nada en especial realmente, simplemente convivirían y comerían hasta no poder más. Por lo visto, la tranquilidad de aquel restaurante se perdería durante esa tarde.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Hokage-sama un clon de Naruto acaba de informar que…

-Lo sé, gracias por avisar- Kakashi estaba de pie, viendo a la nada a través de las ventanas de su oficina, como si algo fuese a suceder –Dile que los estaré esperando.

-Como diga Hokage-sama… um ¿sucede algo?

-No, es solo que…- un temblor, seguido de una luz gigantesca que se podía observar a través del ventanal, era algo grande, una gran bola de roca que se dirigía directamente al centro de Konoha, _un meteorito_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Risas, risas y más risas era lo que se escuchaba proveniente de un grupo de amigos en aquel restaurante.

-Por cierto Hinata-san, hoy luce más linda de lo normal- pronunció con la vista puesta en la susodicha.

-¿Eh?- un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la ojiperla al escuchar tales palabras -Gracias Sai-kun- añadió una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Hey!- Kiba se puso de pie, llamando a quien había provocado aquello en la ojiperla e incidentalmente a todos los demás –No estés coqueteando con Hinata, te patearé el trasero si lo haces- ella era como una hermana para él, así que la protegería de cualquiera que intentara algo con ella, pero lo más importante era que… había tomado un poco más de lo debido.

-Kiba-kun, tranquilo.

-Kiba, deja de actuar como un niño, Sai no estaba coqueteando con Hinata- Shino, como siempre, intentando calmar a su ya ebrio amigo.

-Hinata, Shino, no se metan, esto es entre él y yo- dijo mientras señalaba al de piel pálida y ojos negros, quien solamente sonreía ante los actos de éste.

-Kiba idiota, si sigues haciendo este escándalo te mandaré a volar ¡shannaro!

Shino tenía razón, Sai no había dicho aquello por coquetear o algo parecido, lo decía porque era en serio. Hinata había cambiado su vestimenta, ahora llevaba una falda amplía y larga con unas medias debajo de este, una blusa gris de manga larga y sobre esta una blusa color rosa, de vez en cuando se ponía por encima una chamarra morada además de que su cabello ahora era más largo, si bien aún seguía sin mostrar nada, era cierto que lucía como toda una princesa.

-Chicos, por favor dejen de…

El piso de madera comenzó a moverse, las mesas a tambalear, el árbol navideño cayó, las ventanas no dejaban de vibrar, pequeños gritos comenzaron a surgir ¿pero qué estaba pasando?

Se detuvo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso?- fue lo que preguntó Tenten tratando de mantenerse en pie.

- _¿Un temblor? ¿Por qué?_ \- Hinata no comprendía lo que pasaba, Konoha no era un lugar susceptible para que un temblor así se presentara, sino todo lo contrario. -¡¿Qué es eso?!- el grito de una mesera la sacó de sus pensamientos, por las ventanas se podía observar algo, era como una pequeña luz que se aproximaba, activó su byakugan y lo vio, _un meteorito_.

-Hinata, ¿qué es…

-Un meteorito- estaba en trance, lo dijo tan bajo que apenas y Sakura lo pudo escuchar, ¿cómo se supone que podrían detener algo como aquello?

-No… ¡mierda! ¡Rápido todos salgan de aquí!- la cuestión era ¿a dónde podrían ir?, no, no era tiempo de pensar en ello, debían hacer algo sin importar qué. Se disponía a tumbar la pared cuando…

-¡Sakura-san espera!

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo Hinata?!

-El meteorito, alguien lo destruyó, aun así pequeños fragmentos vienen hacia acá.

-Bien, entonces…

-¡Chou Baika no Jutsu!- la pared junto con el gran ventanal desaparecieron en un santiamén, todo gracias al golpe de un gigantesco Chouji, quien salió al instante de aquel sitio.

-¡Choujuu giga!- tres bestias de enorme tamaño salieron del pergamino que sostenía Sai -¡Fujin! ¡Rajin!- otras dos más salieron, éstas tenían un aspecto humanoide, enormes también.

-No me quedaré sin hacer nada, ¡Hachimon tonko: Keimon!

-¡Lee!- apenas y alcanzó a decirlo cuando su amigo salió volando, listo para combatir.

-No te preocupes Tenten, él estará bien- dicho esto, comenzó dar paso rápido mientras una oleada de insectos comenzaba a hacerse vista.

-Shino-kun…- Hinata sabía que su amigo también saldría a ayudar, no importase que tan pequeña fuera su ayuda,

-Ayudaré a Shino y veré si hay heridos- salió corriendo, algunas pequeñas rocas ya habían arrasado con varios locales, Sakura debía darse prisa y dar atención médica a los heridos.

-Contactaré ayuda- Ino se sentó sobre el piso tratando de concentrarse mentalmente.

-Akamaru está con Hana, necesito ir a buscarlo, sin él no puedo hacer gran cosa- era verdad, si quería ser de ayuda necesitaba a Akamaru, salió en su búsqueda no sin antes voltear con una cálida sonrisa hacia Hinata –Te veré mañana.

Ahí quedaba nuevamente, sin hacer nada, Hinata Hyuuga la "Princesa del Byakugan" ¿es que acaso nunca dejaría de ser una inútil? ¿es que acaso siempre tendrían que protegerla? era débil, lo sabía, aun así, era mejor morir en batalla que vivir siendo una inútil -¡Byakugan!- que vivir siendo nada. Dio un salto hacia afuera y aunque la falda no le ayudaba mucho, comenzó a correr no sabiendo muy bien lo que haría, con su byakugan podía ver si había civiles atrapados en los locales que ya habían sido destrozados. Después de poco rato visualizó un hotel que había quedado en ruinas, había tres niños atrapados, debía darse prisa pues una lluvia de rocas se dirigía hacia aquel sitio, eran pequeñas, pero podrían ocasionar un gran daño.

-¡Juuho Soshiken!- Saltó lo más alto que pudo, hasta llegar a la sima del ya destrozado hotel, debía intentarlo. Aquellos _mini meteoritos_ venían por lo alto, muy cerca de ella, encima de ella, tenía que ser rápida, así que como pudo golpeó cada uno de estos con su Doble Puño de León. No fue sencillo, pero acabo con todos, estaba cansada más no era tiempo de pensar en ello, debía ayudar a los niños que se encontraban sepultados. Bajó de donde estaba y comenzó a retirar lo que estorbaba, rocas, madera, alguno que otro metal, todo hasta que pudo escuchar las pequeñas voces de los niños, comenzó a retirar todo más rápido hasta que dio con ellos.

-Ya está bien, no se preocupen, estoy aquí para ayudarlos- lo dijo con una voz tan suave y llena de amor, que los niños al instante extendieron sus pequeñas manos para que les ayudase a salir del escombro. Tomó la mano de uno, y tratando de no ocasionarle algún daño, lo sacó del montón de rocas, lo mismo con el segundo.

-¡Hermano!- al instante ambos se abrazaron, Hinata sonrió al ver tal acto.

-Busquen un lugar seguro, Sakura-san debe estar sanando a los heridos, por favor vallan con cuidado- Aquellos niños asintieron al tiempo en que se echaban a correr, algo le decía a Hinata que el tercer niño no tenía relación con estos, y por lo visto así era. Ayudó a salir al último niño.

-Mu-muchas gracias- estaba sollozando y se aferró a ella como pudo en un abrazo, Hinata le correspondió tal acto y trató de calmarlo colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándole el cabello.

-Todo estará bien ahora- murmuró suavemente.

-Mire eso que viene, ¿qué es?

Los ojos de la ojiperla se abrieron completamente, no podría creerlo, algo grande se aproximaba hacía ellos, no era pequeño como lo anterior, de ninguna manera podría destruirlo, se maldijo así misma por no poder hacer nada, al final, seguía siendo igual de inservible. Cerró los ojos, abrazando con fuerza al pequeño, ese sería el fin, sería su fin – _Naruto-kun…_

-…Susanoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Golden Time Lover_

 **.**

 **.**

Abrió lentamente los ojos, ¿estaba muerta? No, entonces ¿estaba soñando? No, ella y el pequeño en sus brazos estaban vivos, sin ningún daño ¿qué es lo que había pasado? Abrió más los ojos y pudo verlo, algo extraño los estaba cubriendo, pareciera ser una capa de chakra con forma humanoide color morado. Lo más importante, frente a ellos se encontraba una silueta, alguien a quien no lograba reconocer completamente debido a que éste se encontraba dándoles la espalda, pero podía tener una idea de quién se trataba, no hacía falta activar su byakugan para saberlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Marvell:** pues bien, aquí el primer capítulo oficial de la historia, olvidé mencionar que el capítulo anterior era solo un adelanto de lo que se viene, este es oficialmente donde todo inicia :D

También olvidé mencionar muchas cosas como:

-Esta historia se ubica dos años después de la cuarta guerra ninja, es decir, después del capítulo 699 de Naruto

-Tomaré en cuenta algunos aspectos de _The Last,_ como por ejemplo, los personajes tendrán el mismo diseño de la película (creo que ya se dieron cuenta de esto cuando describí físicamente a Naruto y Hinata :v)

-Será una historia de amor lento, no se me desesperen xD

-Este capítulo fue en su mayoría relleno, pero necesitaba dar una pequeña introducción. A partir del capítulo 3 (o más o menos por ahí) comenzaré a centrarme en Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke

Creo que eso es todo, ¡muchas gracias por sus rw!: **shiro5580** , **Nicolai P. Sherman** , **Saara-Chan94** (me haces muy feliz tomodachi, te quiero :3) y **hinata heartfilia** (lo siento, aún no he pensado en un final, pero lo más seguro es que se quede con Sasuke)

Por cierto, _Naruto: The Last_ (hermosa película *-*) tuvo un tema principal (hermosa canción por supuesto :3), por lo que yo añado mi propio tema principal para esta historia SasuHina: _**Golden Time Lover**_ de Sukima Switch, así es, el mismo grupo que compuso la canción para _The Last_ xD La verdad es que siento que la letra de esa canción va muy bien con lo que Sasuke sentiría si se llegase a enamorar de Hinata *-* (no sólo en este fic sino en cualquier otro e incluso en el manga)

Eso es todo, nos vemos gente bonita ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**Género:** Romance, friendship, acción.

 **Pareja:** NaruHinaSasu (SasuHina)

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto (Kishitroll). La historia es completamente invención mía.

-Hablan-  
- _"Recuerdos"_ -  
- _Pensamientos_ -

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – Tres nubes de polvo aparecieron, dispersándose rápidamente mostrando a tres clones de Naruto – Rápido, divídanse y ayuden a detener todas esas cosas que están cayendo.

– ¡Sí! – Contestaron al unísono corriendo en direcciones distintas.

– ¿Qué es todo esto? – Observó a su alrededor, todo era un desastre, no lo comprendía – _¿Dónde rayos estás Sasuke?_

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se separaron, de hecho, acababan de encontrarse cuando lo vieron, cuando vieron a esa gigantesca roca que caía del cielo.

"– _¡Ya viene! – Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de un brillo radiante, Shikamaru sabía muy bien a lo que se refería._

 _Había sentido la presencia de Sasuke aproximarse a la aldea. Después de la última batalla que tuvieron, Naruto por fin pudo traer de vuelta a Sasuke, logró cumplir su promesa pero lo más importante es que logró salvar a su amigo de la oscuridad a la que se había adentrado. Sasuke fue perdonado gracias a la ayuda que brindó en la cuarta guerra ninja, además de algunos comentarios por parte de Naruto y Kakashi como el Sexto Hokage. Se quedó alrededor de un año en la aldea, ayudando a la reconstrucción de esta, para luego partir en un viaje y explorar todas esas cosas que antes había pasado por alto. Había recibido la oferta de tener una prótesis a partir de células de Hashirama y con esto recuperar su brazo derecho, pero denegó, vivir así era una forma de redimir sus pecados aunque para él esto no era nada comparado a todo lo que había cometido. Pasó otro año y después de tanto explorar decidió que era tiempo de volver aunque no precisamente para quedarse y descansar en la aldea. Mandó un halcón a que volara por los cielos de Konoha, sabía que Naruto entendería y por supuesto fue así, pues en cuanto el héroe de ojos azules vio aquella ave avisó a Kakashi sobre la llegada de su amigo. Algo le decía al Sexto Hokage que el repentino regreso del azabache no era precisamente por buenas noticias, era muy pronto y además recordaba que antes de su partida había mencionado algo sobre cosas que le habían estado molestando. Solo era una corazonada, pero decidió mantener aquello en secreto por lo que mandó a Shikamaru a que acompañase a Naruto en la espera de Sasuke, no quería que el rubio armase un escándalo por la llegada de su amigo._

– _Oye Naruto ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde? Esto se está haciendo fastidioso, ya está atardeciendo._

– _Falta poco – Sonrió tranquilamente._

 _Se quedaron esperando alrededor de dos horas, la nieve no dejaba de parar y el sol se estaba ocultando. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo, Naruto había sentido a Sasuke aproximarse a la aldea y no debía de haber tardado más de cincuenta minutos en llegar, pero el tiempo transcurría y la presencia de Sasuke no se hacía presente. ¿Qué podría haber pasado? Naruto estaba preocupado, no podía esperar más._

– _¡Naruto espera! – El sol aún no se ocultaba por completo y las sombras de los árboles todavía se visualizaban por lo que con su Kagemane no Jutsu Shikamaru detuvo al ojiazul cuando este se disponía a correr – ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!_

– _¡¿Qué no ves Shikamaru?! Sasuke ya se tardó demasiado, debo saber qué es lo que está pasando._

– _Vamos ¿es acaso que desconfías de él?_

– _No es eso, es solo que no puedo evitar preocuparme – Bajó la mirada – Sé que es fuerte pero…_

– _¿Pero qué? – Aquella voz seria y sin emoción hizo que Naruto alzara de golpe la mirada y se topase con aquellas perlas oscuras que tanto ansiaba ver._

– _Sasuke… – Estaba en shock, su mejor amigo estaba ahí parado frente a él, nunca creyó que después de tanta espera no pudiese pronunciar algo más que su nombre, tenía planeado recibirlo con un enorme abrazo y una enorme sonrisa aunque al Uchiha no le agradara esto, pero es que en verdad se había preocupado y aquel recibimiento se fue por el caño, lo cierto era que una inmensa felicidad invadió al de ojos azules y las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes._

– _Hmph, no creí que mi bienvenida fuese de esta forma, Naruto – Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Uchiha, apenas era visible pero totalmente sincera y con un toque de burles. Naruto era una de las pocas personas a las que Sasuke le podía sonreír con total sinceridad, probablemente era la única persona a la que le podía dedicar aquello y aunque sus sonrisas no fuesen las mejores o las más expresivas, lo cierto era que con ello le demostraba lo importante que era para él. No podía negar que en estos momentos, a pesar de no mostrar emoción alguna, se sentía sumamente feliz de ver a su amigo de ojos azules, el sentimiento de calidez que le provocaba era como el que alguna vez Itachi o su familia le brindó en sus tiempos de niñez. Naruto ya no era solo su amigo, era_ _ **su hermano**_ _y daba gracias a la vida el tenerlo a su lado._

– _Bien bien, vallamos rápido con el Sexto Ho… – El Nara no pudo terminar de articular lo dicho, un movimiento brusco del suelo lo detuvo ¿un temblor? Los tres shinobis trataron de mantenerse de pie y una vez se detuvo, una luz en el cielo llamó su atención – ¡¿Qué diablos?! – Lo visualizó por completo, aquello era una roca de tamaño gigantesco y se dirigía directamente al centro de Konoha._

– _¿Qué… qué acaba de suceder?_

– _Tsk, mierda, Naruto ocuparé de tu ayuda._

– _¿Eh? Sasuke ¿tú sabes? ¡Dime!_

– _No hay tiempo de explicaciones, has caso a lo que te diga o apártate – Las perlas negras del Uchiha cambiaron de color, una de ellas mostrando al Sharingan mientras que la otra mostrando al Rinnengan._

– _No entiendo pero ¡de acuerdo!_

– _Avisaré al Sexto sobre esto – Shikamaru emprendió el paso rápidamente, sabía que Sasuke y Naruto no necesitarían de su ayuda para algo de tal magnitud así que por lo menos debía ir con Kakashi y planear una estrategia rápida._

– _Ocuparé de Kurama, pídele que me lance hacia esa cosa – señaló al meteorito – trataré de destruirlo, es probable que caigan algunos fragmentos de este, tú te encargarás de acabar con ellos._

– _¿Destruirlo? Sasuke cómo pien…_

– _Deja de perder el tiempo, en otras condiciones usaría Susanoo… ¡vamos solo hazlo! – Ordenó_

 _¿Era acaso que Sasuke quería proteger a la aldea? Un sentimiento llenó de calidez invadió a Naruto de solo pensar en ello pero no era el momento, debía concentrarse en lo que había ordenado Sasuke, proteger Konoha también era su deber. Fue así como comenzó a desprender chakra color naranja de su cuerpo para luego rápidamente envolver toda su persona en un manto de chakra de este mismo color brillante, las líneas características de su rostro aumentaron de grosor tornándose de negro, las pupilas de sus ojos adquirieron la forma como las de un gato y en su pecho se dibujó algo parecido a un patrón de signos._

– _¡Kurama! – El Kyūbi hizo su aparición mostrando un aspecto y color similar al de su portador – Supongo que ya has escuchado lo que dijo Sasuke así que por favor…_

– _No tienes que repetirlo – Puso su mano en el suelo cubierto de la blanca nieve para que Sasuke pudiese subir a esta, una vez hecho y tratando de no dañarlo en el intento, Kurama lanzó al poseedor del Sharingan y Rinnegan en dirección de aquel meteorito._

 _Aún no estaba seguro de si funcionaria o no, pero debía al menos intentarlo, había tenido una pequeña batalla antes de llegar a las puertas de Konoha, no estaba lastimado pero nunca se imaginó que aquel sujeto extraño pudiese tener una habilidad similar a la del_ _Gakidō y la usase contra él. No le tomó ni cinco segundo llegar hasta quedar frente a la gigantesca masa de roca, usó Chidori y sus ojos visualizaron la pequeña explosión que se formó y cómo pequeños fragmentos de lo que había destruido caían junto con él a los suelos de la aldea, destruirlos era tarea de Naruto, seguramente usaría Kage Bunshin y con lo veloz que se había vuelto no le costaría trabajo acabar con ellos._

 _Cayó cerca de un hotel, sus pupilas recuperaron el color negro oscuro, debía recuperar un poco de chakra así que se quedaría ahí sentado sobre la nieve por un rato hasta que se sintiese listo, lo demás ya era cosa sencilla. Escuchó los gritos de personas y pudo ver cómo estas salían corriendo y empujándose de dicho edificio, lucían desesperadas. Se quedó observando hasta que ya nadie salía cuando un gran fragmento de roca chocó contra esa estructura ocasionando que el hotel comenzara a derribarse quedando totalmente en las ruinas. Nada le había caído encima y de haberlo sucedido no sería problema alguno puesto no era alguien débil, de hecho, sin contar a Naruto, él era la persona más fuerte del mundo shinobi y lo que le hizo la persona con quien peleó definitivamente no lo detendría._

 _Creyó que todas las personas habían logrado salir de dicho hotel así que se puso de pie comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta cuando unos pequeños gritos detuvieron sus pasos. Estaba en un error, había gente que no alcanzó a salir y quedo atrapada entre los escombros, se volteó rápidamente, una lluvia de pequeñas rocas se estaban acercando. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo Naruto? No era que no pudiera con ello, de hecho era algo muy sencillo y estaba molesto de que su rubio amigo aún no hubiese acabado con todo. Se disponía a acabar con lo que iba en dirección a quienes se encontraban atrapados entre las ruinas justo cuando la figura de cierta pelinegra lo detuvo, aquella chica saltó por encima del ya destrozado hotel y utilizando un ninjutsu que no conocía destruyó cada una de esas pequeñas rocas, seguramente era kunoichi y se encargaría de salvar a las personas atrapadas, así que no le dio importancia y dando la vuelta comenzó a correr buscando al tonto de su amigo, miró al cielo observando que ya nada caía del cielo._

 _Al parecer aquella pequeña lluvia de rocas era lo último que quedaba ¿no? No, no era así, algo inmenso se dirigía hacia donde yacía aquel hotel destruido, fue entonces cuando lo recordó, mierda debía detenerlo, definitivamente esa chica no podría contra lo que se le aproximaba. No le tomó ni 10 segundos en llegar, su velocidad había aumentado considerablemente, activó el Rinnegan en su ojo izquierdo y el Sharingan en el derecho, se colocó en frente de la chica quien mantenía los ojos cerrados teniendo a un pequeño entre sus brazos y…_

–… _Susanoo – Una forma con aspecto humanoide y apariencia de demonio cubrió tanto a el Uchiha como a quienes se encontraban detrás de este. En un rápido movimiento el Susanoo del azabache produjo una flecha de chakra lanzándola hacia aquello de enorme tamaño destruyéndolo a su paso. Aquel acto había sido observado por una asombrada ojiperla"._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– Hokage-sama, tal parece que todo se ha terminado, los daños a la aldea no fueron muchos y según lo que nos informó Shikamaru no hay pérdidas de vidas solo algunos heridos que ya están siendo tratados.

– Entiendo, necesito que convoques a una reunión a los demás Kages, esto es urgente.

– Como diga Hokage-sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquella armadura que hace un momento la había protegido se fue desvaneciendo hasta desparecer por completo. Aún permanecía detrás de quien la había _salvado,_ no solo a ella sino también al pequeño que mantenía en un abrazo, debía mostrarle su agradecimiento.

– Um, disculpe… usted– El azabache dio media la vuelta para quedar de frente a la kunoichi. Hinata estaba en lo correcto, la persona que la había protegido era nada más y nada menos que _Uchiha Sasuke_ – Yo… – Lo conocía de la academia ninja, sabía perfectamente quién era pero nunca antes había tenido una conversación con él por lo que no sabía qué tipo de palabras debía usar además de que tener frente a ella al Sharingan y más importante al Rinnegan era algo que en verdad la distraía.

– Hyūga – Lo supo al ver esos ojos color perla característicos de los de este clan, su tono de voz fue tan seco y sin emoción pero además…

– ¡Mu-muchas gracias! – Lo dijo de manera rápida al mismo tiempo en que hacía una ligera reverencia, el Uchiha no dijo nada, simplemente se marchó de aquel sitio sin más, tal acto no le molestó a la chica portadora del Byakugan de hecho fue todo lo contrario, había sido salvada y no podía estar más que tranquila.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron dos días desde el incidente que azotó a Konoha, cada uno de los habitantes de la aldea colaboraban para la reconstrucción de todo lo que había resultado dañado, era una época del año hermosa y los ciudadanos no dejarían que algo como lo sucedido afectara su espíritu. Mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage yacían parados cinco shinobis: Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba, Sai y Hinata, esperando a que sus dos últimos compañeros de misión llegasen. El sonido de unos pasos se hizo presente y la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando una sonrisa de un rubio de ojos azules con la cual transmitía un _perdón por el retraso_.

– ¡Naruto idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre… – Lo que vio la dejo en shock, no podía creerlo – Sasuke…-kun – ¿estaba soñando? él estaba de regreso, sintió como el corazón comenzaba a latirle con fuerza, se llevó una mano a la altura de este, después de un año, después de aquel gesto con el que el Uchiha se despidió de ella tras su partida, después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad para la de cabello rosa al fin pudo verlo de nuevo – ¡Sasuke-kun estás aquí! – la felicidad la invadió por completo, quería preguntarle cuándo fue que había regresado pero intentaría calmarse, sabía que no era el momento para ponerse sentimental.

El Uchiha le dirigió una mirada rápida y se dirigió directamente hacia Kakashi, Naruto lo siguió por detrás.

– Bien, ya que están todo aquí les explicaré la misión que llevarán a cabo, escuchen con atención, lo que sucedió hace dos días no fue algo casual de la naturaleza como se les había explicado a los aldeanos, no solo sucedió aquí en Konoha, los informes del Kazekage y la Mizukage indican que en sus respectivas aldeas sucedió lo mismo y según lo que comentó el Raikage, tal parece que lo que creíamos un meteorito no era más que un pequeño fragmento proveniente de la luna.

– ¿Quiere decir que la luna está comenzando a fragmentarse?– más que una pregunta parecía más una afirmación por parte de Shikamaru – Pero ¿por qué?

– Aún no estamos seguros, pero creemos que puede estar relacionado con los informes de Sasuke y sobre todo – dirigió su vista a la Hyūga – unas horas antes tu padre, Hiashi, fue atacado por un sujeto quien le dijo provenir del clan Ōtsutsuki.

– Mi padre…– Hinata estaba desconcertada, más que nada preocupada, se suponía que su padre había salido por asuntos del clan junto con Kō y otros dos más que servirían de ayuda en caso de ataque – Hokage-sama ¿por qué no…

– No te preocupes, Hiashi no sufrió mucho daño, en estos momentos se encuentra en el hospital tratando de recuperarse, pidió que nada se les dijera a sus hijas al respecto, no quería preocuparlas Hinata, de no haber sido por Sasuke no sabríamos si… de cualquier forma este es un rompecabezas que debemos armar y eres de vital importancia para ello, yo, lo siento Hinata hablaré con tu padre antes de que partan y…– La ojiperla lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

– No tiene por qué hacer eso Hokage-sama esto es una misión, estoy segura que padre entenderá – sonrió tiernamente.

– Oiga Kakashi-sensei ¿cree que la luna? Ya sabe ¿Se despedace por completo? – Naruto aún no se acostumbraba al prefijo de Hokage, para él siempre sería Kakashi-sensei.

– Eso es correcto, aproximadamente en dos meses la luna se fragmentará y literalmente caerá sobre nosotros, escuchen, Shikamaru quedará a cargo de este equipo, deben encontrar la guarida del sujeto que atacó a Hiashi antes de este tiempo, cuando lo hagan deberán avisar rápidamente y los Kages entraremos en acción. Además de lo que Sasuke ha informado, es la única pista que tenemos.

– Espere ¿por qué cree que quien atacó al padre de Hinata tiene relación con todo esto de la luna? – preguntó el Inuzuka.

– Eso es… solo es una corazonada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Marvell:**

Primero que nada mis disculpas por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero es que la universidad me consume y no me ha dado tiempo de siquiera leer fics cortos xc

El capítulo iba a ser más largo, aún tengo ideas en mente pero supongo que las colocaré en el siguiente capítulo, son las 3:30 de la mañana y me estoy muriendo de sueño D:

Como ya había mencionado será una historia de amor lento, por eso los capítulos avanzan lentos pero prometo que a partir del cuarto o quinto comenzaremos a leer lo que todos queremos, ¡SH! *-*

También ya había mencionado que tomaré algunos aspectos de _The Last_ , como se pudieron dar cuenta con lo de la fumada de los meteoritos :v y supongo que también usaré al mismo villano. Um creo que le di power up a Sasuki con eso del chidori pero en la película no alcanzo a diferenciar si lo que usa para destruir el meteoro es un chidori normal o un chidori negro (el que tiene chakra de Rikudo) así que lo dejé como simple chidori. Otra cosa, tenía entendido que el Rinnegan no se podía desactivar pero en _The Last_ hay una escena donde Sasuke lo tiene desactivado mientras que en _Boruto_ todo el tiempo lo tiene activado (según yo por eso lo tapa con su cabello), me revolví mucho jaja, así que en mi historia el avenger aprendió a activar y desactivar el Rinnegan durante el año que se fue de viaje xD

¡Muchas gracias por sus rw!: **Cami-shama** , **aloh** , **lucia Fernanda** , **kds** , **Mhialove02** , **hatihati-chan** , **ciin uchiha** , **sasuhina-itahina 100** (será una historia SasuHina), **yaz** , **Guest** , **EscarlataHoz** , **Saara-Chan94** (te quiero mucho tomodachi:3 prometo pasarme pronto por tus historias, gracias por tu apoyo T.T)

Eso es todo, nos vemos gente bonita, gracias por leer ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**Género:** Romance, friendship, acción.

 **Pareja:** NaruHinaSasu (SasuHina)

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto (Kishitroll). La historia es completamente invención mía.

-Hablan-  
- _"Recuerdos"_ -  
- _Pensamientos_ -

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Copos de nieve era lo que caía sobre una Konoha en reconstrucción. A pesar de ser una época fría del año, el clima era cálido y sin importar los acontecimientos de hace dos días el espíritu que albergaba a la aldea entera era plenamente paz y felicidad, una combinación perfecta.

Recargado sobre las puertas de ésta yacía de pie con los ojos cerrados y brazos entrecruzados aquel a quien alguna vez se le conoció como el _vengado_ r, así es, nos referimos a Sasuke Uchiha. No era más de medio día, hacía unas horas que Kakashi le había informado a él y a los demás sobre la misión que llevarían a cabo. Shikamaru había decidido que les daría una hora para que pudieran alistar sus cosas.

– " _Nos veremos en las puertas de la entrada exactamente al medio día, alisten todo lo que puedan y por favor, Naruto no llegues tarde"._

Era más que obvio que el último Uchiha fuese el primero en llegar, e incluso más temprano que la hora indicada, el segundo probablemente sería Shikamaru, cualquiera pensaría eso.

El viento sopló y logró mover los largos mechones negro-azulados de una ojiperla que se acercaba a paso lento al mismo sitio donde esperaba el azabache, sumida entre sus pensamientos. Hace unos cuantos minutos había pasado a visitar a su padre al hospital (no sin antes haber ido a casa por su equipo), se acababa de enterar que había sido atacado y a pesar de que no fue grave estaba realmente preocupada además, debía contarle acerca de su misión. En un principio Hiashi Hyūga se negó a que su hija fuese enviada a algo tan peligroso, pero terminó cediendo ante las palabras de Hinata, ante aquellas palabras que mostraban fortaleza y valentía. Una sonrisa se posó en el rostro de la ojiperla al recordar cómo su padre le decía que se sentía orgulloso de su hija no sólo por lo dicho, sino que, a pesar de lo duro que fue con ella en el pasado, siempre lo estuvo y estaba feliz de ver cómo su princesa elegía su propio camino a seguir.

Alzó la vista y sus blancas orbes se toparon con el de cabello negro.

– " _De no haber sido por Sasuke no sabríamos si…"–_ recordó lo que mencionó Kakashi.

Por un momento detuvo el paso, trató de pensar la manera de agradecerle esta vez por haber ayudado a su padre, tal vez usando un vocabulario ¿sofisticado? No, era mejor agradecerle siendo ella misma. Retomó sus pasos, acercándose a él.

– Disculpe… – No hubo reacción – Uchiha-san…

– ¡Hey Hinata!

– ¿Kiba-kun? – La susodicha se volvió encontrándose con su amigo quien le sonreía y alzaba la mano al aire en señal de saludo. Detrás de este venían Sakura y Sai.

Akamaru no venía con ellos, era importante para Kiba pero Kakashi ordenó que se quedara, eran demasiados para un equipo, además las habilidades de olfateo de Kiba habían mejorado considerablemente, con eso bastaría. Aun así, el amante de los canes no podía evitar sentir el dolor de haber dejado a su amigo.

– ¿Qué tal? ¿Lista para la misión?

– Ah, sí

– ¿Aún no ha llegado Shikamaru? – Preguntó Sakura obteniendo como respuesta una negación por parte de Hinata – vaya y yo que creí que sería el primero en llegar – soltó un suspiro y miró de reojo a un tranquilo Sasuke. En otros tiempos habría saltado encima de él, pero ya no era la misma de antes, trataría de acercársele despacio y demostrarle que había cambiado, lo fuerte que se había vuelto y sobre todo lo mucho que aún lo "amaba".

– Bueno, a esperar se ha dicho – Mencionó Kiba al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba sobre la nieve con las piernas entrecruzadas – ¿Sucede algo Hinata?

La ojiperla había permanecido parada, mirando a la nada.

– No, no es nada Kiba-kun – Le dijo tiernamente – Hum…– Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar aún más cerca de la persona que hasta ahora solo había permanecido en silencio – Muchas gracias… por haber ayudado a mi padre, en verdad

– No tienes que decir nada, Hyūga – Apenas y le dirigió la mirada.

Kiba frunció el ceño y de golpe se puso de pie – ¡Oye tu Sasuke! ¡¿Quién te crees que…?!

– No comiences algo innecesario Kiba – En buen momento llegó Shikamaru, y para sorpresa de todos, viniendo acompañado de Naruto.

– Disculpen la tardansa – El rubio se llevó una mano a la nuca soltando una risa – Tuvimos algunos problemas, verán, Chouji lloraba porque quería formar parte del equipo y por error terminé quemando las chuletas que eran su almuerzo.

– Como sea – Shikamaru soltó un suspiro – Bien Sasuke, dinos hacia dónde debemos ir.

–… al País del Hierro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuatro curiosas aves gigantes volaban en dirección al País del Hierro, estas tenían el aspecto como si alguien las hubiese dibujado con tinta, llevando encima shinobis de Konohagakure. Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru viajaban solos cada uno mientras que Sai compartía asiento con Sakura y Kiba con Hinata, llevándolas por detrás de ellos.

Habían estado viajando por los aires desde hace unas horas, pronto llegarían a su destino.

– Hey Sasuke, aún no nos has dicho cómo es que sabes de todo esto.

– ¿Tengo que darte explicaciones, Naruto?

– Hum, sí sí.

– Lo descubrí cuando viajaba.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué descubriste?

– Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

– Por cierto, aún no me has dicho por qué te retrasaste, Kakashi-sensei dijo que salvaste al papá de Hinata, ¿qué fue lo qué pasó?

– No seas tan insistente, será luego.

Naruto hizo un puchero y Sasuke no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa socarrona. Sakura había presenciado todo esto, se preguntaba si ella sería capaz de mantener una conversación con Sasuke tal y como lo hacía Naruto.

– " _Te veré pronto"._

Definitivamente no se quedaría atrás.

– Sasuke-ku…

– Llegamos – Interrumpió Shikamaru.

Así, descendieron y una vez con los pies en el suelo, mejor dicho, en la nieve, se pusieron en marcha siendo guiados por Sasuke. En más de una ocasión, Sakura trató de formular conversación alguna con el Uchiha, pero las palabras no lograban salir de su boca, definitivamente él era su debilidad.

– Sabes Sasuke-kun, me alegra que estés de regreso.

– No será permanente.

– Lo sé – La rosada sonrió tristemente, Sasuke la miró de reojo – Pero… aun así y-yo…

– Es aquí.

– ¿Aquí? – Preguntó Naruto. Habían llegado a una gran colina, nada en especial.

– No bromees – Soltó Kiba.

– Está dentro.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Hinata por favor activa tu Byakugan, dime si puedes ver algo – A pesar de ser una orden, Shikamaru lo dijo amablemente, como todo un buen líder de equipo.

– No, mi Byakugan está distorsionado.

– ¿Qué tu Byakugan qué? Entonces, Sasuke cómo es que…

– Lo vi, unos sujetos entraban por este sitio, tal parece que hay un portal dentro de esta montaña.

– ¿Por qué no los siguió? – Cuestionó Sai.

– Se cerró antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos.

– ¡Bien! – Eufórico Naruto levantó el puño – Entonces lo único que necesitamos es atravesar está montaña, tal vez un golpe de Sakura-chan ayude a abrir el portal, pasadizo o lo que sea que se trate.

– No creo que esa sea la solución Naruto.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices Sakura-chan?

– Tal vez, si buscamos a esos sujetos de los que habló Sasuke – Interfirió el único miembro con rango AMBU.

– Viendo que no tenemos más pistas – Shikamaru se colocó frente a todo el equipo – Nos dividiremos para encontrar al enemigo, escuchen, lo más probable es que este no sea el único portal, deben haber más, por lo que si alguno de nosotros diese con ellos, avisen inmediatamente, no se hagan aparecer sólo síganlos.

– Espera, ¿cómo se supone que avisemos sin llamar la atención del enemigo? – preguntó Kiba.

– Con esto – Shikamaru sacó seis radios de su mochila, entregándoselas a cada uno.

– Entonces ¿cómo nos dividiremos?

– Antes de ello, tengo una pregunta para ti Sasuke – El Uchiha sólo le dirigió la mirada, Shikamaru prosiguió – Quien atacó al padre de Hinata ¿tiene relación con los sujetos que estamos buscando?

– Tal parece.

– Vamos explícate.

– Antes de llegar a Konoha, encontré al Hyūga tratando de luchar contra un sujeto que decía estar tras su princesa.

– Ya, el sexto ya lo había mencionado, pusiste a salvo a Hiashi-san ¿qué más pasó? ¿combatiste contra el sujeto y?

–... logró escapar, se llevó consigo a los mismos que vi entrar por esta colina.

– Bien, entonces…

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase cuando algo sobre ellos, literalmente, explotó. En un parpadeo, Naruto había activado el Sennin Mōdo y combinándolo con el Kawazu Kumite dio un gran golpe de taijutsu a lo que se les avecinaba por encima, eran unas bestias gigantes, siendo más específicos, cangrejos gigantes.

Por otra parte, Sasuke tenía preparada su Espada Kusanagi cubierta de Chidori. ¿Tan rápidos eran?

– ¿Qué es lo que buscas? – Con la mirada puesta en el cielo, el azabache interrogó ¿a quién se estaba dirigiendo?

Alguien estaba ahí arriba de ellos, flotando en el aire

– He venido por la Princesa del Byakugan… Hinata.

La mencionada abrió grande los ojos. Los demás hicieron gesto de asombro.

– No dejaré que te lleves a Hinata, ¡Rasenshuriken! – Naruto le lanzó una de las cuantas variantes del Rasengan. Para su desgracia, aquel que se encontraba flotando fácilmente lo esquivó desapareciendo como si de un fantasma se tratase para terminar apareciendo frente a la ojiperla. Hinata se colocó en defensa, característico de los Hyūga.

– Sé que vendrás a mí, Princesa del Byakugan.

– ¿Eh? ¿Princesa… del Byakugan?

– ¿Quién eres? – Fue una voz fría y seca la que preguntó. Sasuke tenía puesta su espada por detrás de aquel tipo, amenazándolo con clavarle la punta de esta cubierta de Chidori.

– Toneri.

– ¿Toneri? ¿Toneri qué?

– ¡Oye tú, deja en paz a Hinata! – Kiba trató de abalanzarse contra el sujeto, no sirvió de nada pues este desapareció tal y como lo había hecho minutos antes. Sasuke chasqueó los dientes, ¡pero que idiota era este tal Kiba!

– Esta no es la única entrada – Se escuchó por los cielos, nuevamente ese tal Toneri estaba flotando por arriba de ellos – Vendré por ti después, Hinata – y así desapareció sin dejar rastro.

– Debemos avisar al Sexto Hokage, _ese sujeto podría regresar por Hinata_ – Pensó esto último Kiba.

– No, es muy pronto para ello, ese tipo ni siquiera era el real – Sasuke como siempre tan observador – Lo haremos cuando demos con el verdadero.

– Debo darle la razón a Sasuke.

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás de acuerdo Shikamaru?

– Ya lo he decidido, bien así es como nos dividiremos; Sakura, Sai, Kiba, ustedes vendrán conmigo, buscaremos por el sur y oeste. Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata, ustedes irán por el norte. Ya sabemos qué hacer. ¿Tienen alguna objeción?

¡Claro que sí! Habían muchas objeciones, bueno, en realidad las única objeciones eran por parte de Kiba y Sakura. Por una parte, Kiba quería estar con Hinata, de todos ahí él era quien mejor la conocía y su deber era protegerla, aunque siendo sinceros, Naruto y Sasuke podrían hacer más que él, además, no por nada Shikamaru había colocado a rastreadores en cada equipo. Por otro lado, Sakura deseaba estar al lado de Sasuke, de poder hablar con él como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían, de poder pasar tiempo como el equipo 7 junto a Naruto, aquello podría haber sido la oportunidad perfecta para recuperar momentos juntos, pero esto era una misión y Hinata sería de gran ayuda para rastrear al enemigo, además, si este iba tras ella lo mejor era que alguien estuviera para protegerla, y que mejor que los más fuertes del mundo ninja.

– Bien, entonces, en marcha.

De un salto, todos comenzaron a correr a sus respectivas zonas por explorar, todos a excepción de…

– ¡Sasuke-kun!

El nombrado se detuvo, quedando de espaldas frente a la discípula de la Quinta Hokage.

– Sakura… – Escuchar pronunciar su nombre hacía que el corazón le latiera a mil por hora.

– Sólo… me alegra que estés de vuelta – Bajó la mirada dibujando en sus rostro una sonrisa melancólica.

Y de pronto, antes de que siquiera pudiera subir la mirada, él ya estaba ahí parado frente a ella, mirándola con esas perlas tan negras y profundas que a cualquiera dejaría sin aliento.

– Gracias… por estar al pendiente todo este tiempo – Debía ser sincero, estaba agradecido, ya se lo había demostrado hace un año cuando se despidió de ella con ese gesto en la frente, tal y como lo hacía Itachi. Pero también debía hablarle con la verdad, que nunca correspondería a sus sentimientos, que nunca la llegaría a amar de esa manera. Es cierto, tenían un lazo, pero era un lazo como equipo, él siempre estaría ahí para ayudarla porque eran compañeros, sí, eso eran, compañeros.

– Te has hecho muy fuerte… eres mi compañera de equipo, siempre lo has sido…– No era bueno con las palabras, pero debía hallar un modo de decirlo – Por eso, sabes que nunca…

– Lo sé – No quería escucharlo, sabía lo que venía a continuación, pero es que simplemente no lo soportaría, aun así, escuchar aquello de un algún modo la hacía feliz. Sasuke le tenía afecto, por lo menos un poco como para haberla llamado compañera – Gracias Sasuke-kun

No era la primera vez que el azabache le rompía el corazón, pero, esta vez fue diferente. Probablemente porque Sasuke había salido de su oscuridad, lo cierto era que no podía dejar de quererlo pero dejaría de insistir. La esperanza de que en un futuro Sasuke pudiese sentir algo más que simple compañerismo por ella nunca se iría, aunque por lo pronto se conformaría con que el Uchiha mantuviera un lazo como el _**equipo 7**_. Ya era algo de ganancia ¿no?

Así, ambos salieron en direcciones contrarias, listos para lo que el destino les preparase.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Te retrasaste.

– Nada que te importe, Naruto.

– ¡Hey! – Naruto chilló y Hinata no puedo evitar solar una pequeña risa, aquello le pareció tan gracioso y tierno a la vez, nunca había estado en una misión con Naruto y Sasuke juntos, pero podía suponer que sería una agradable experiencia – Entonces, ¡vamos! Sasuke, Hinata.

– Hmp, ¿desde cuándo eres el líder?

– ¿Líder? Oh bueno, no lo había pensado – Soltó una pequeña risa al mismo tiempo en que se rascaba con el dedo índice la cabeza – Qué ¡Hey espera Sasuke, no creas que me ganarás teme!

Era una trampa, ahora el Uchiha le llevaba la delantera, brincando de rama en rama sobre los árboles. ¡Pero Naruto Uzumaki no se quedaría atrás! no señor.

– Naruto-kun – Una suave voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos – Demos lo mejor.

– ¡Si! ¡Vamos Hinata!

Y con una sonrisa en el rostro, ambos shinobis dieron un brinco, debían darse prisa o el Uchiha los dejaría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Marvell:**

Al fin se acabaron los exámenes (¡eaa eaa!)

Y bueno, vamos avanzando con la historia, me ha sido un poco difícil trabajar con Sakura (no soy hater pero tampoco es muy de mi agrado), aun así traté de manejarla lo mejor posible.

Muchas gracias por sus rw **: EscarlataHoz** , **naiu** , **Daisuke-37** , **RankaxAlto** , **kds** , **Guest** , **Danielle-Hime** , **hina230** , **Saara-Chan94** (Te quiero tomodachi:3)

Eso es todo, no olviden dejar sus bellos comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo :'D

Nos vemos gente bonita, ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 4

**Género:** Romance, friendship, acción.  
 **Pareja:** NaruHinaSasu (SasuHina)

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto (Kishitroll). La historia es completamente invención mía.

-Hablan-  
- _"Recuerdos"_ -  
- _Pensamientos_ -

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– Tsk – Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, estaba molesto ¿en qué diablos pensaba Kakashi? ¿Para qué mandar tantos ninjas a una misión cuando él y Naruto podían hacerse cargo de ella por sí solos? Probablemente no habría estado tan molesto si el Nara no hubiese mandado a la chica Hyuuga ellos, de esa forma solo serían el usuratonkachi y él. Sonaba raro, sí, pero Naruto era la única persona con la que se sentía _feliz_ , muy a pesar de su comportamiento tan extrovertido, a su lado sentía una comodidad como con nadie más en la Tierra.

Lo único que resultaba bueno de todo esto era que por fin había logrado hablar con su antigua compañera de equipo, esperaba que de una vez por todas lo comprendiera, que nunca correspondería a sus sentimientos.

– Está anocheciendo, deberíamos descansar aquí, además…– No pudo terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpido por un gran rugido proveniente de su estómago, a lo que pudo reaccionar con una leve risilla pidiendo disculpas.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de resignación, Naruto no tenía remedio. Habían estado recorriendo la zona del norte desde hace un buen rato y la noche comenzaba a hacer su entrada. No tenían más de dos horas que acababan de comer, y en estos momentos el estómago de su rubio amigo volvía a hacer su aparición, rugiendo como si no hubiese sido alimentado por dos años.

Hinata solo atinaba a reír ligeramente, no importa lo mucho que Naruto creciera, siempre llevaría consigo ese carisma que tanto la cautivó.

Al final, terminaron por darle el lado a Naruto, buscaron algunos troncos para usarlos como asientos, prepararon las tiendas de dormir y encendieron una fogata que por cierto nada les costó pues se encontraban en un bosque, encontrar leña era algo sencillo y encenderla aún más, los jutsus de fuego de Sasuke resultaban útiles no solamente en batalla.

Abrieron las latas de comida, no sin antes haber pronunciado un "Gracias por la comida". En realidad tanto el Uchiha como la Hyuuga se sentían agradecidos con Naruto, de no ser por él y su estómago parlante no se habrían detenido a comer y siendo sinceros, ambos se encontraban igual de hambrientos pero, por una parte Sasuke Uchiha nunca confesaría algo como tal, eso era de Naruto, primero se _enamoraba_ antes de aceptar algo que a su parecer era vergonzoso.

Por otra parte Hinata que, aunque ya no tuviese la timidez de antes, le resultaba un poco embarazoso tener que confesarle a sus compañeros de equipo lo hambrienta que se sentía aún después de haber comido dos horas atrás, ¿qué pensarían de ella? Que era una glotona quizás.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron cenando Naruto no dejó de hablar ni de soltar alguno que otro chiste o "estupidez" según Sasuke, recibiendo como respuesta pequeñas risas por parte de la ojiperla y alguna que otra frase como "Ya cállate usuratonkachi" por parte del Uchiha.

De la nada, Naruto soltó un bostezo y Sasuke decidió que lo mejor sería descansar.

– Y bien Hinata ¿qué tal es trabajar conmigo y con el teme? ¿verdad que somos grandiosos? – Más que una pregunta, aquello sonó como una afirmación.

– Uh…

– No seas idiota, sólo han pasado unas cuantas horas – Sin una pisca de interés interrumpió el Uchiha.

– Bah, Pero qué dices Sasuke, ¿tú qué piensas Hinata?

– Bueno… – Debía darle la razón al Uchiha, apenas habían pasado unas cuantas horas de convivencia en equipo.

¿Qué podía decir?, conocía a Naruto de pies a cabeza, sabía del dolor por el que había pasado cuando era niño, el esfuerzo que había hecho para ganarse el respeto de los demás, la determinación con la que vivía, su sueño, la calidez que desprendía y esa sonrisa tan llena de vida que a pesar de los malos momentos nunca desaparecía. Lo había visto crecer desde las sombras, siempre dándole apoyo, creyendo en él aun cuando nadie más lo hacía, siguiendo su camino ninja.

No podía decir lo mismo de Sasuke, lo único que conocía de éste es que era una persona fría y que su clan había sido aniquilado por su propio hermano, pero eso era porque la gente lo murmuraba, no porque realmente a ella le interesara saber sobre la vida de él, a duras penas y sabía de su nombre. Aun así, recordaba el afán de Naruto por traerlo de vuelta, por salvarlo de su oscuridad, por salvar a su amigo, aquello entonces significaba que en Sasuke existía un pequeño rayo de luz al cual Naruto quería rescatar, al que logró rescatar.

– Creo que será grandioso trabajar con Naruto-kun y Uchiha-san

– ¡A que sí, Hinata! – Inconscientemente Naruto sujetó las blancas y pequeñas manos de la ojiperla, provocando un gran sonrojo en ésta.

Hinata pudo sentir como todo el calor le subía a la cara. No se desmayaría, por supuesto que no, ya había superado esa etapa.

Se había superado a sí misma desde antes de la cuarta guerra ninja, desde antes de la invasión de Pain contra Konoha, había dejado a un lado ese tartamudeo y timidez que tenía de niña, se había vuelto más fuerte, más valiente, más confiada de sí misma, todo gracias al trabajo duro, al apoyo de sus amigos y sobre todo, a la _**motivación**_ que le brindaba día tras día el Uzumaki. Hablando de éste último, se podría decir que uno de los grandes logros de Hinata había sido el poder entablar una conversación con el rubio sin tener que desmayarse, tartamudear, ponerse nerviosa y cosas por el estilo.

Arriesgar su vida por él hizo que algo en ella cambiara y no podía estar más que agradecida por ello, el sonrojo era algo inevitable, pero ¿Quién no se sonrojaría teniendo en frente a alguien tan cálido y atractivo como Naruto?

– ¿Eh? Hinata tienes las manos muy frías, ¿te gustaría tomar mi chaqueta? está calientita, seguro te…

– ¡No!... quiero decir, muchas gracias Naruto-kun, pe-pero no hace falta – soltó el agarre.

Sasuke solo se mantenía como espectador, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que pasaba; a la Hyuuga le gustaba el usuratonkachi, no le importaba el asunto en lo más mínimo pero era de esperarse, Naruto se había vuelto muy popular en todo el mundo, seguramente aquella chica era como el resto de las demás, lo que faltaba, _una fan más_. Definitivamente la presencia de esa chica estaba de sobra.

– Hora de dormir – Y sin más, el Uchiha se metió a la casa de acampar.

– Creo que nosotros también debemos ir ¿segura que así estás bien?

– Sí…

Bajó la mirada, observando las puntas de sus pies, perdida entre sus pensares. Sasuke ya no estaba con ellos, solo quedaban un rubio y una ojiperla de pie frente a una fogata, era la oportunidad perfecta…

"– _Nee-sama, creí que te habías ido a una misión, escuché que tiene que ver con los sucesos extraños de ayer, dime ¿es cierto?_

– _Así es Hanabi, sólo vine por mi equipo y…– unos cálidos brazos la rodearon por la cintura e instintivamente los sujetó con fuerza._

– _¡No quiero que te vayas! Aún no me has ayudado con mi entrenamiento además siento… siento que será peligroso._

– _No te preocupes Hanabi, todo estará bien, te prometo que regresaré pronto y cuando lo haga podremos entrenar el tiempo que quieras, las dos juntas… – deshizo el agarre, y ahora era ella quien tenía a su pequeña hermana en un cálido y fuerte abrazo._

 _Se quedaron de esa forma unos minutos hasta que Hinata cortó el abrazo, debía darse prisa ya que después de esto pasaría a visitar a su padre al hospital, pensó en contarle a Hanabi sobre el estado en el que se encontraba su padre, pero desistió rápidamente, sólo le traería más preocupaciones y tristezas a su pequeña hermana._

– _Oh, es cierto, he estado buscando un sobre color naranja ¿lo has visto Hanabi?_

– _Te refieres a esto – con una sonrisa picarona la pequeña Hyuuga sacó de las mangas de su kimono lo que tanto había estado buscando su hermana mayor – Sabes, escribir ese tipo de cosas es algo anticuado_

– _¡Hanabi! No me digas que lo leíste_

– _Sólo un poco – Soltando una pequeña risa socarrona, la menor le entregó el sobre a su hermana – Nee-sama deberías poner más esfuerzo en arreglarte, recuerda que posees cualidades que nadie más tiene – Nuevamente hizo gesto de una sonrisa picarona, sabía que su hermana entendía a lo que se refería._

– _¡Hanabi!..."_

Era ahora o nunca.

– Naruto-kun…

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Yo… – Tragó saliva – No, no es nada.

– ¿Eh?

– Buenas noches – Dándole una sonrisa se despidió de él para luego dar media vuelta y meterse dentro de su casa de campaña.

Sin duda a Naruto a veces le resultaba extraña la manera en la que actuaba Hinata frente a su presencia, pero, de alguna forma, le agradaba. Había algo en ella que había cambiado, ya no se desmayaba ni tartamudeaba tanto como lo hacía cuando eran gennins o como cuando Naruto recién llegó a Konoha después de tres años de entrenamiento con Jiraiya. Hinata siempre estuvo en los momentos más difíciles para él y daba gracias a la vida el tenerla en su camino, le gustaban las personas como ella, ya se lo había antes de su pelea contra Neji en los exámenes chunnin, de no haber sido por las palabras de la ojiperla quién sabe si Naruto habría cogido el valor para enfrentarse al genio Hyuuga.

– Buenas noches…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las manos le temblaban, el cuerpo entero le sudaba, de su boca salían pequeños gemidos, era como si hubiese estado peleando durante una semana entera sin descansar, no, era peor que eso, ni su última pelea contra Naruto en el Valle del Fin tenía comparación con lo que estaba sintiendo. Sasuke se despertó de golpe, había tenido una pesadilla, una de las tantas que desde hace mucho tiempo ha tenido. No se lo había contado a Naruto, sabía que sólo le traería preocupaciones y después de todo por lo que lo hizo pasar no quería que el rubio sufriera a causa de él. Por fin era libre, por fin se había ido la sed de venganza, por fin se había librado de la oscuridad que lo atormentaba pero lo cierto era que las pesadillas aún seguían presentes, no importa lo mucho que lo intentara, deshacerse de ellas sería algo con lo que lucharía hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Observó como una ventisca de aire movía su tienda de acampar, seguramente afuera hacía un frío terrible, pero necesitaba sentir un poco de frescura, así que se quitó de encima las sábanas que lo cubrían y salió de su tienda, el cielo seguía estando oscuro, lo más probable es que aún era de madrugada, perfecto, podía darse el tiempo de ir y caminar por ahí mientras que Naruto seguía dormido.

Con ese pensamiento en mente sus pies comenzaron a moverse, llevándolo por un camino sin rumbo, tratando de despejar su mente, de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en lo que soñaba noche tras noche.

Pasando entre las ramas de los árboles y arbustos pudo visualizar lo que parecía ser un río, era raro que no estuviera congelado con tanta nieve y frío que hacía pero agradecía que esto no fuera así, meditar escuchando sola y únicamente el sonido del agua corriendo era justo lo que necesitaba, trató de adentrarse un poco más pero una figura lo detuvo, se trataba de la Hyuuga, ¿qué estaba haciendo despierta a tales horas de la madrugada? El Uchiha maldijo para sus adentros, el único lugar tranquilo que había encontrado estaba siendo ocupado por otra persona.

La observó fríamente, se veía tan tranquila sentada ahí sobre la nieve frente a ese río donde se suponía debería estar él, tan tranquila que en cualquier momento aquel tipo extraño podría raptarla y nadie lo notaría, genial, esa chica era una carga.

Se disponía a dar media vuelta, su despertar no podría haber estado peor.

– Niisan…

Se detuvo, tal palabra hizo que el azabache detuviera el paso, sin saber por qué.

– Neji-niisan…– Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos color perla.

Sasuke pudo detectarlo, había cierto dolor en esas palabras, fuese lo que fuese aquello no era de su incumbencia, por lo que se volvió de regreso al lugar donde acamparon, Naruto en cualquier momento despertaría y lo que menos quería recibir era un interrogatorio por parte del Uzumaki.

Error.

El rubio seguía profundamente dormido. ¿En verdad él era el héroe de la cuarta guerra?, sí, así es, Naruto Uzumaki era el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja y nada ni nadie podría contra él.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, por un momento se le cruzó la idea de tirar por el barranco a Naruto con todo y casa de acampar, aquello no era tan malo pero sabía que luego de esto solo obtendría chillidos y quejas de su rubio amigo, así que desistió, lo mejor sería despertarlo tirándole algo de agua fría en su cabeza, sí, eso sonaba mejor.

– ¡Ah!

Sasuke se volvió, sus perlas negras se encontraron con las de color blanco-lila.

– Hyuuga.

– Buenos días Uchiha-san – En su rostro no había sonrojo, no había timidez, no había nerviosismo, había… ¿miedo?, no, tampoco era ello, pero sí que se le acercaba al concepto. Haciendo una pequeña reverencia, pasó de lado del Uchiha sin mencionar una sola palabra más.

No había sido una buena noche para ella, había soñado (como tantas veces) con la muerte de su primo. Durante la cuarta guerra, Neji Hyuuga había dado la vida por salvar la de Naruto y Hinata, desde entonces, la ojiperla decidió vivir cada día como si fuera el último, no desperdiciaría la vida que le dio la persona a quien consideraba su hermano, tratando de mostrar sonrisas ante todo, algunas honestas, otras no tanto, lo cierto era que extrañaba a su primo, lo extrañaba demasiado, le hacía tanta falta, había dejado un hueco en su vida que nadie más podía llenar.

No quería volver a dormir, además el sol no tardaría en salir, así que decidió dar una pequeña caminata, respirar el frío aire del invierno y tratar de encontrar un poco de calma antes de partir a inspeccionar la zona asignada por Shikamaru. Digamos que aquello funcionó, no de la manera en la que lo tenía planeado pero al menos pudo desahogarse un poco sin que sus compañeros la vieran o escucharan sollozar.

De vuelta al lugar donde acamparon se encontró con lo que menos esperaba; Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba parado frente a la tienda de Naruto. Se sobresaltó al encontrarlo despierto a tales horas de la madrugada y de su boca no pudo dejar escapar un leve _¡Ah!_ De tan sólo pensar que podría enfadarse con ella por haber andado por ahí sin su consentimiento. Sabía de antemano que el Uchiha ya no poseía su sed de venganza y que no intentaría dañarla, es más, recordaba que la había salvado no sólo a ella sino también a su padre, pero el comportamiento tan frío y solitario del azabache no ayudaba mucho que digamos, aquello a la Hyuuga le causaba un miedo inevitable, peor aún, ver directamente esos ojos tan negros y profundos hacía que se sintiera como cuando de pequeña la asustaban fácilmente con historias fantasmagóricas, temiendo sola en la oscuridad de su fría y triste recamara.

Tal vez las cosas hubieran resultado mejor si Shikamaru hubiese mandado a Sakura en lugar de Hinata, así habría estado completo lo que alguna vez fue el equipo 7

Era en esos momentos en los que deseaba con todo su ser que Kiba le desmoronara el cabello diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– Desayuna rápido, perdimos mucho tiempo por tu culpa

– Ya ya, no me lo tienes que estar repitiendo Sasuke – respondió un Naruto empapado al momento en que tomaba entre sus manos una lata de comida para luego tragar lo que quedaba en esta – Si tan solo fuera ramen…

– En marcha, iremos a paso lento, no debemos pasar por alto cualquier cosa – Comenzó a avanzar sin siquiera darle un último vistazo a sus compañeros – Hyuuga activa tu Byakugan.

– Ah, sí sí – La susodicha hizo lo propio.

– ¡Oye teme! Al menos podrías pedir las cosas agregando un "por favor" – Naruto gruñó.

– …

Sin embargo el Uchiha siguió caminando tranquilamente ajeno a los chillidos de su amigo.

– ¡No me ignores! – Naruto alzó el puño al aire, tomó su mochila y comenzó a seguirle el paso a Sasuke, Hinata hizo lo mismo. Ella y el rubio caminaban a la misma altura.

– Lo siento, esa es su manera de ser.

– No hay problema Naruto-kun – Sonrió tiernamente.

– Dime ¿qué tal la pasaste anoche? Hacía un frío terrible, creí que te congelarías con semejante atuendo que traes – La miró de reojo y volvió su vista al frente.

Hinata se sonrojó levemente, Naruto tenía razón, el atuendo que traía no era el propio para el clima en el que estaban, eso de llevar puesto un short que le llegaba hasta los muslos y una blusa apretada sin mangas no era muy del estilo de Hinata Hyuuga, pero ahora esa era su ropa para misiones ¿qué le iba a hacer?

Y de pronto, todo pensamiento se esfumó al recordar aquel sueño donde una de las personas más queridas por ellas pierde la vida, bajó la mirada y se detuvo en seco, Naruto también lo hizo desconcertado por la actitud repentina de la ojiperla.

– ¿Qué ocurre Hinata? ¿Te sucede algo? – Cuestionó curioso mostrando cierta... preocupación.

Sasuke se mantenía al frente, escuchando la conversación entre el rubio y la de cabello negro-azulado, no porque quisiera, pero no había otra cosa mejor que hacer en lo que se aproximaban a su objetivo. Esperaba que la Hyuuga se lanzara llorando a los brazos de Naruto, la había escuchado en la madrugada pronunciar algunas palabras con cierto dolor en ellas, y como toda buen fangirl seguramente lo usaría para obtener el consuelo del ahora chico más popular de todo el mundo ninja.

– No es nada Naruto-kun, me siento muy bien.

Pero no fue así, igual no era algo que al Uchiha le importara

Hinata retomó el paso dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y Naruto no pudo hacer más que seguirla.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros más hasta que Sasuke se detuvo y por consiguiente sus dos compañeros hicieron lo mismo.

– Hyuuga, ahí – El azabache señaló una cueva que al parecer se encontraba a una gran distancia de ellos – Dime qué puedes ver.

La ojiperla activó su Byakugan y fijó la vista en el punto señalado – Hay una laguna que brilla en el fondo de la cueva, una laguna que está brillando.

– ¿Una laguna que brilla? – Sasuke arqueó la ceja.

– Así parece.

– Entonces andando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Marvell:**

Una enorme disculpa a todos mis lectores pero no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para escribir el capítulo, ando atareada con la uni y siendo sincera, también andaba fuera de inspiración, pensé en dejar la historia pero luego de ver sus hermosos reviews (y de escuchar el bello ost de FSN: _Kishi Ou no Hokori_ ) decidí continuar y ¡voalá!

Vamos avanzando, de poquito a poquito. Recuerden que esto es amor lento, por favor no se me desesperen D:

¡Muchas gracias por sus rw!: **yaz** , **Yukki-Onna** , **Cami-shama** , **hinasweet** , **RankaxAlto** , **Guest** , **DAMIC00** , **Daisuke-37** , **ciin uchiha** , **nn** , **Jesy** , **Kislev-sempai** , **Bonezita** , **Saara-Chan94** :3

Gracias por leer, nos vemos gente bonita ;)


End file.
